


Time and Time Again

by jewelswrites_ish



Series: Winchester Adventures [1]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sister!Reader x Dean Winchester, Sister!Reader x Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: Bethany Winchester, sister to the Winchester brothers, fights everyday with the idea of leaving the life. So much had been lost and many lives were gone because of it; what else could possibly be waiting for her? During a very strange case, Bethany finds herself face to face with a legendary President of the United States. Now she must find a way to get back to her own time while working alongside the vampire hunter to save the States from the bloodsuckers. Set during the SPN episode of Time and Time Again.





	1. New Case

* * *

The Winchester family was a force to stay away from. Each member carried with them a very long list of creatures they destroyed along with an endless list of everything they would do to make sure their loved one was safe and alive. It all started with John Winchester, the father. When he realized his eldest son, Dean, was on his deathbed after an eighteen-wheel tractor-trailer slammed into their ’67 Chevy Impala, John sold his soul for his son’s revival. And when the youngest sibling’s, Sam, spinal cord was severed by a comrade, Dean sold his soul with only one year to live. Though both Sam and Bethany, the middle child, failed at any attempt to save their brother, Dean came back with the help of angels. Yes angels, God’s warriors. This shouldn’t have come to a surprise to the siblings after everything that had already been through, but Castiel was too real to not believe in.

For years the Winchester siblings had been through hell and back. But no matter what happened to them, Bethany continued to stay neutral between her brothers. Usually it’s what the middle child would do, but when it came to the men, their fights were like World War III; eventually she had to pick a side. The worst fight was when their father and Sam had their destructive argument. Both Dean and Beth were on their father’s side leaving Sam to fend for himself. She’d never admit it, but Bethany admired the way Sam stood up to their father and made a new, normal life for himself. The life of a hunter wasn’t a choice; it was forced upon them. If it were up to her, Bethany would have had the ‘cookie-cutter’ life. A normal life with normal people - a normal job and normal friends. But no matter how hard Bethany tried to live that life, the supernatural always fought back in. It also didn’t help how her older brother needed assistance finding their father after mysteriously disappearing.

Sucking Sam back into the life was a fight the older brother and sister had for weeks. Dean continued with his irrational argument stating ‘Sam needed to help because it was their father’; what if something happened? Bethany, however, fought for Sam’s normalcy as much as she could but eventually lost the fight. Though countless good came out of Sam rejoining his siblings, there were too many losses; great people caught in the crossfire. But that was the life. Some people died and some people got saved. And that wasn’t any different when present night came.

Nightfall came earlier than any of the siblings had expected. The day was spent driving along the macadam road following white and yellow lines while listening (and singing along) to Black Sabbath. Both Sam and Bethany grew tired of the cassette – mostly because it was about the millionth time they were listening to the album, but also due to the siblings becoming extremely tired. Dean Winchester pulled into a motel parking lot as he watched his little sister yawn in the rearview mirror. Her light eyes brightened up with the thought of sleep. Lately the only shuteye she received was half an hour here and, if she was lucky, an hour there. The brunette’s mind was always buzzing wildly with unimportant thoughts. Being the middle child, the mediator to the Winchester brothers was not an easy occupation. On top of hunting demons, vampires, werewolves and recently Leviathans, Beth forcefully played referee; increasingly in the recent weeks.

The motel room looked like every other they had conned their way into. Two uncomfortable beds, one television the brothers would eventually fight over, one table which would be occupied by Sam and his trusty laptop and one bathroom that looked and smelled like it hadn’t been cleaned in over a month. All these charming qualities had gone unnoticed by the Winchester family since the trio had grown accustomed to them. The only difference to the motel room this time around was Sam walking toward the bed and Dean shuffling to the table. This the sister found odd but said nothing as she made her way to the unoccupied bed. Throwing her bag by the foot, Beth fell onto the mattress and let out a soft sigh. Every muscle in her body thanked her for the opportunity to stretch out, but her mind had a different plan. _‘Sorrow will not change your shameful deeds; do well best, someone else has better seen._ ’ Lyrics from Evil Woman buzzed through her mind as she lay still with her head on the rock hard pillow.

Just as Beth felt herself slowly slip into dream world, she was woken by the sound of an obnoxious cellular tone. Her little brother reached for the phone as Beth groaned, rolling over. ‘ _Whatever it is, it better be important_ ,’ she mentally threatened, throwing the blanket over her face. It seemed sleep was never on the poor woman’s side, and because of that she was getting crankier by the day. As she tiredly sat up, she was met with Sam on the phone and Dean’s face illuminated by the computer screen. “Boy, don’t you look like sleeping beauty,” Dean commented, earning an explicit finger from his sister. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Beth watched her young brother.

As Sam spoke to Sheriff Mills on the other line, both Dean and Beth grew interested in the conversation when he agreed something was ‘our kind of number’. Averting her gaze to Dean, the siblings shared a shrug before turning their attention back to Sam. Closing his phone, he announced a possible case offered by the Sheriff. She had to admit, Beth found it weird; then again her entire life was society’s definition of ‘weird’.

“I feel bad - we didn’t get her anything,” Dean replied sounding more sarcastic than sincere. Beth couldn’t blame him; Bobby’s death took a toll on all of them. But she knew Dean was taking it harder than anyone. Losing his best friend then father figure – Beth didn’t understand how he was still walking and talking.

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this but I hope you’re watching cartoon smut.” Stopping mid-stand, Beth looked to her brothers in disgust.

“And this is why I wish I had a sister,” Beth mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom. While Sam and Dean continued their conversation, the sister shut the door behind her. Two brothers, motel rooms and shitty cars; was this the life she was meant for? Questions of similar topics have haunted her for years – ever since she found out the love of her life was actually a vampire. Four years together and never once did she suspect a thing. That was until her father called her one night claiming he urgently needed her help with Dean. Racing to the location he gave, Beth was shocked to see Richard tied up – fangs extended. It was Beth who killed her beloved and it was also her decision to join her father and brother in their quest to hunt monsters once again. For a split second Beth wondered what her life would be like if her father hadn’t revealed the beast Richard was. Would everyone they ever lost be alive? Would Richard? Would she even be alive? Letting out a strenuous sigh, Beth shook her head. “I really shouldn’t be alone with my thoughts,” she mumbled, drying her hands on her jeans before stepping out of the bathroom.

When she crossed the threshold, she watched as her brothers finished packing up what little they had. “Leaving already?” Beth inquired, disappointment in her voice. Sam answered her while he swung his bag over his broad shoulder while mumbling about a case. “But I barely got any sleep,” the sister protested, almost childish.

“Then you can stay and find your own way there.”

“Fine.” Beth let out an aggravated sigh as she walked to the door. “Don’t get your big mammoth panties in a bunch.”

* * *

In the car, Beth was finally able to get some sleep after threatening to destroy all of Dean’s cassettes. Her light green eyes were revealed to the world after the car had stopped in front of an old abandoned house. “Well this looks nice,” Dean commented. The house looked to have been left in the lurch for years with a fence in front of it requesting for ‘no trespassers’. “Check ‘round back?” Sam nodded and they were off again.

Once inside the house, Beth felt the need to Purell her hands every fifteen seconds. “There’s a semi-functioning bathroom and one unranced bedroom.” Sam stood in front his siblings, a look of disgust on his face.

“Define ‘semi-functioning’ and, for the love of God, do not use the words ‘hole in the floor’.” Beth had gotten pretty tired of improvising her bathrooms – sometimes she wished she was a man through those times. Unfortunately for her, Sam didn’t respond with words but merely with a proposition of the game rock, paper, scissors. Already knowing the outcome, Beth put her hands up, ready to play. The brother and sister looked to Dean as he rolled his eyes. Following his sibling’s pursuit, they began – both Sam and Beth winning. Giving a groan, Dean walked away as Beth and Sam unpacked their things.

* * *

“Kids playing hide and seek found the body,” Sam explained, opening the case file.

“Wow. Very King Tut,” Dean said while looking to the case pictures, taking the folder from his brother’s hands.

“Yeah, so this is where the witness to the assault lives.” Following Sam’s gaze, Beth looked to the half blue painted house. “But cops are calling him an unreliable witness.” With both his brother and sister’s stares on him, Sam shrugged. “Let’s find out.”

The siblings walked to the front door and knocked, patiently waiting for an answer. All three knew the protocol on how to handle interviews with witnesses. Half the time Beth wrestled with the thought of actually getting into the police force so it would be much easier to obtain evidence and information with a real badge – but with everything that had happened and her face on the FBI’s most wanted, the hunter knew the slightly delusional thought would be just that.

Almost instantly the door opened revealing a blue eyed, dark-haired man lazily wrapped in a blanket. Immediately they introduced themselves as false agents, like they’ve done for the past couple of years. While the men talked, Beth looked around the house, looking for anything suspicious. During her inspection, Beth listened to the witness, automatically concluded he was on some kind of medication; she didn’t want to assume he was naturally born an idiot. Lucky for the woman the interview only lasted a minute or two more before they were able to walk off.

Back at their place of temporary residence, Sam researched on his laptop as Dean and Beth searched through books, all coming up empty. But little Sammy did find something interesting. “Canton, Ohio – turns out its kind of a hot spot for weird dead bodies. Here are a few news archives.” He moved the screen to Dean and Beth. “Not exactly reporting mummies but still – 1928, three deaths cited as spontaneous combustion. Body is, quote, shriveled despite no signs of fire. ’74, three bodies found with leathery decay. Uh – ’57 three more. Severe dehydration. But this time, one made the front page. Girl named Terry Cervantes found a corpse near her church.” Maximizing the picture, Beth leaned in to get a better look.

“Any pattern here other than the location?” Dean asked as he sat back in his seat – drinking a beer.

“Random vics, random years. But they seem to drop in threes.”

“That’s two down, one to go.” Leaning forward, Dean placed his beer on the table before taking the laptop from his little brother. Both Beth and Sam exchanged confused glances.

“Are you going to look at more anime or are you strictly into Dick now?” Beth asked with an amused smirk. Dean flashed her a glare before typing away on the laptop. Within mere seconds, Dean was able to bring up live local camera feeds – shocking his siblings.

“How’d you do that?” Sam inquired, slightly stunned.

“Little tutorial from Frank,” Dean answered with a smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll pretend this never happened.” Beth raised a brow at her cocky brother before looking to the screen. “Now, mummy numero dos was found at the Gas n’ Sip near Main Street.” As he spoke, Dean typed and brought up the live broadcasts.

“You need to teach me that trick,” Sam insisted before Dean pointed out their guy. Quickly Sam took the laptop away and brought up an old newspaper picture. Comparing the photo and the video feed was almost too easy; it was the same person.

“He hasn’t aged a day, has he? All right, if he’s been popping up for decades now then somebody’s bound to know who he is, right? Is there any chance Terry is still local?”

It turned out she was. Terry was a doctor at the local hospital. While Dean and Sam interviewed Terry, Beth stayed behind. There were no lights illuminating the room she was laying in and the only sounds she heard were the passing vehicles from the outside world. Lying on her back, the woman stared up at the ceiling. Finally she was alone and still she couldn’t bring herself to leave. It wasn’t like she had very many items to pack to hold her down. No – it was her father’s voice in her head hindering her actions. ‘ _Take care of your brothers, Bethany. Without you they’d probably end up killing each other._ ’ Family was very important to Beth but the job was starting to be just that – a job.

She used to love traveling from state to state looking for cases and monsters to murder. Saving people was the ‘pay’ she’d receive and she loved it. But now, after losing the love of her life, her father, various friends, Castiel and Bobby – she didn’t know how much more she could take. For weeks she was planning on leaving; mentally battling with reasoning and doubt in her mind. Just packing up her things and putting as much distance between the life and herself seemed like a great idea every time she thought about it. But whenever she’d gotten a chance to do so, something always stopped her.

“Bethany!” Hearing her older brother’s voice booming from the lower level brought her thoughts back to reality. Getting to her feet, she made her way down the stairs and came to a shirtless Dean. Shielding her eyes, Beth held back her distaste.

“Really Dean?” she whined, walking to the other room.

“What? I need to change,” he defended, annoyed. “Besides it’s not like you haven’t seen anything before.”

“Yeah thanks for reminding me about that time in Rhode Island; note to self, scratch my eyes out later.” Hearing a laugh from Sam’s mouth forced her to make a face.

“Hey, at least it wasn’t full frontal,” Dean added as he entered the same room as his sister, fully clothed in his hunting clothes.

“Can we change the topic to, oh I don’t know what ... you guys found out?” Beth insisted, massaging her forehead with her fingers.

“Mr. Snider,” Sam answered with a nod. “And we know where he lives.”

“Alright, then let’s get going,” Beth suggested, clapping her hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany Winchester, sister to the Winchester brothers, fights everyday with the idea of leaving the life. So much had been lost and many lives were gone because of it; what else could possibly be waiting for her? But during a very strange case, Bethany finds herself face to face with the legendary president of the United States. Now she must find a way to get back to her own time while working alongside the vampire hunter to save the States from the bloodsuckers. Set during the SPN episode of Time and Time Again.

* * *

Bethany had always enjoyed stakeouts. She felt like a badass cop who was about to catch the bad guy. In most cases that was exactly what she was – minus the cop part. The siblings sat in their shitty car, impatiently staring and waiting for Mr. Snider to come strolling out for his next and last kill. It had begun to rain, creating the perfect condition for a hunt. As Bethany sat in the backseat, staring at the house, Sam and Dean indulged themselves in burgers. “So what exactly is this thing?” her older brother asked, breaking the silence. “Some sort of vampire that got too sucky?”

_ ‘This is no vampire,’ _ Bethany mentally answered as Sam disagreed. “No. Coroner’s report said there was blood in both bodies. Three hundred year old blood, but blood.”

“Well whatever it is, I hope we have the right tools to kill it,” the sister mumbled as the siblings spotted Mr. Snider in a long dark trench coat and a fedora hat leaving his home. They watched as he fixed his hat and walked down the stairs, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Dude, dude. A fedora dude.” Bethany’s gaze moved to her older brother, shaking her head.

“Well that certainly illustrates the diversity of the word.” Dean shot her a glare through the rearview mirror before averting his green hues to their prey.

“Alright let’s do this. Let’s move fast.” Exiting the car, each sibling kept a hand on their weapon for safety.

“Dean, what’s the plan here exactly?” Sam asked quickly.

“Don’t die.”

“That’s heart-warming.” Bethany rolled her eyes before moving forward. Jogging toward the direction the monster moved to, Sam, Dean and Bethany kept close. Finally spotting him, they stopped.

"He's headed downtown," Dean observed. Quickly formulating a plan, the older brother instructed his siblings their attack points. Though she wished they'd listen to her strategies every now and then, Bethany knew they'd never allow it. Once again she was left as bait as she walked disguise-less behind the monster.

Her steps were short but quiet, almost inaudible to human ears. With each quick breath she took, steam rolled out from her lips, evaporating within seconds. Mr. Snider rounded the corner causing the hunter to quicken her pace; she was too late. The monster's hands were holding onto the head of a homeless man. As he did this, red orbs traveled out from the man's mouth and into Mr. Snider. "No," Beth whispered while her prey dropped his victim. Instantaneously, Bethany's feet pounded on the wet macadam, racing towards the monster.

Tackling him to the ground was much easier than she thought it would be. But just as her back collided with the ground, the monster rose to his feet. Swiftly her hand reached for his in desperate attempts to keep him down until her brothers could help. As she struggled, Beth noticed a ring on his finger with an unusual marking. But before the woman could get a better look, Mr. Snider pulled free. "Hey!" she yelled after him while her hand pulled out her pistol. Racing after him came naturally, but her pace slowed once she took in her surroundings.

Trees. Nothing but trees and a light mist surrounded her. "What the hell?" Stopping in her tracks, Beth's light orbs moved to take in everything. The air was crisp with a cool breeze traveling through the trees. A sound traveled passing her ear as if something was thrown; an axe pierced into the trunk of the tree just inches away from her face. Instantly her brow rose while her gaze turned to the quick footsteps approaching. The figure of a tall man came barreling in her direction – she moved just in time. Falling onto the cold hard ground, Beth felt her gun leave her fingers. Without hesitation the man hopped on top of the hunter, raising his hand. Unfortunately for him Beth knew exactly how to handle herself in fights; stopping his fist from crashing into her face, Beth kicked herself up and flipped him over. Just like her brothers taught her, Beth made a fist and connected it into his jaw.

The gun gleamed in the moon's light, reminding the hunter of her weapon. Quickly she climbed off the man, reached for the gun and pointed it at him. The man, who had moved to retrieve his axe, posed into his fighting stance. With their breaths quickened, Beth stared at the tall man, her gun ready to shoot. "You fight very well," he said softly, looking her over. To Beth, his little get up looked ridiculous; no one dressed that way anymore. His thoughts were the same.

"Thank you," Beth replied, her gaze hard while her gun continued to point at his cranium. Carefully the man held up his free hand, the other placing his weapon on the ground. Though he showed he wasn't going to hurt her and surrendered, Beth kept her weapon raised high with no signs of lowering it.

"I lowered my weapon; I would appreciate the common courtesy." As he spoke, there was a slight familiarity in his voice. Now it was Beth's turn to look him over and she couldn't quite understand why he seemed familiar. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"Not the first time I've heard that," she asserted, sarcasm hinting in her voice. He took a hesitant step closer to her; Beth stepped away, making her weapon known. "Dude, don't," she warned. His face scrunched at her words.

"I'm sorry but what's a…a dude?" he asked as his body loosened and slouched. It wasn't until then when Beth realized how tall he really was. Raising a brow, the hunter stared at him.

"I don't have time for this, okay? I need to get back to my brothers." Turning on her heel, Beth quickened her pace as she began to call out for her brothers. The man watched the woman as she walked back and forth through the forest, calling out the names to people who weren't around. "This isn't funny guys! Seriously!" Beth stopped walking, placing her hands on her hips. Listening, Beth only heard the footsteps of the man approaching from behind. "What did you do to them?" she asked suspiciously, turning to him. The man stopped and stared, puzzled.

"To who?" he asked cautiously.

"To Sam and Dean – my brothers. You're working with that son of a bitch aren't you? So what are you? Vampire? That would explain why you never age." Beth's voice slowly began to rise as she questioned the man, their distance closing. "If you did anything to hurt my brothers I will kill you." Snaking her hand around his neck, Beth slammed him against a tree.

"Please." The man gurgled as Beth's small hands applied pressure against his Adam's apple. "I…not…vampire," he mustered out, gasping for air. "Hunter." Quickly Beth released her grasp on his neck, watching him fall to the ground.

"You're a hunter?" she asked, suspiciously. He nodded as he staggered to his feet, coughing. Beth took a step back away from him, analyzing the man. "Not exactly the normal hunter get up you got going there," she mumbled, pointing to his attire.

"I could say the same about you," he replied, his brows furrowing. "I imagine you get scolded for wearing gentleman’s pants." Beth's brow rose quickly before looking down to her. Quite frankly she found nothing wrong with her hiking boots, skin tight jeans, band T-shirt and green army jacket.

"Yeah well at least I don't look like Abraham Lincoln," she shot back with a glare, folding her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she barked. "Long trench coat and an abnormally tall top hat? Dude, you look ridiculous."

"I am Abraham Lincoln," the man said calmly – a little too calmly for Beth's liking.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny. Are you working with my brothers on this?" Turning, Beth threw her arms up in defeat. "Alright guys you can come out now. Great joke by the way. I get it, I need to get the stick outta my ass."

"Ma'am I don't know what's going on but my name is Abraham Lincoln; how do you know who I am?" As he spoke, Beth moved to meet his gaze. Still unconvinced, she began walking but immediately stopped after seeing a horse not too far. For the second time Beth scanned her surroundings. The once dark alleyway with store lights and dumpsters covered in dowey mist were no longer in view – not in any direction Beth turned. Trees and a light fog surrounded her everywhere she looked; a disturbing thought crossed her mind.

"What year is this?" the woman asked as her eyes looked to the man.

"Why it is the year 1837," he answered with a nod. Though he talked pleasantly, Beth gave him a small sarcastic smile before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill; please leave kudos and/or comments on what you thought about the chapter please!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany Winchester, sister to the Winchester brothers, fights everyday with the idea of leaving the life. So much had been lost and many lives were gone because of it; what else could possibly be waiting for her? During a very strange case, Bethany finds herself face to face with a legendary President of the United States. Now she must find a way to get back to her own time while working alongside the vampire hunter to save the States from the bloodsuckers. Set during the SPN episode of Time and Time Again.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the small window – its rays illuminating the cluttered room. Flinging a hand over her eyes, Beth groaned. Pain. She felt pain originating from her head, coursing through her veins. It would be a lie if the hunter had said she never felt pain like it, but it ranked pretty high up. In a few short breaths her eyes fluttered open and the scene in front of her began to un-blur. Beside the woman was the man she prayed was just a dream. Slightly jumping, Beth let out a gasp while her hand traveled to her chest. "What's wrong?" Abe asked as Beth rolled her eyes.

"Oh nothing," she started. "Just my life." The hunter sat up on the bed she inhabited, rubbing her head. Mr. Lincoln shuffled beside her, moving to offer her food, but all the hunter could do was look around the room. Looking more like an attic, it wasn't big enough for both Abraham and herself to stay in it.

"You need to eat," Abe announced, offering her fresh cooked eggs and ham. The meal looked delicious to the woman but she couldn't eat – not after everything she's been through.

"Look, Mr. Abraham Lincoln, I appreciate it but, more than anything, I need to find a way to get back home." Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, the pain intensified – there was no way Beth was leaving anywhere. Seeing her wince, Abe immediately helped the woman lie back down.

"It seems you are not leaving anywhere." Abe grabbed Beth's breakfast, placing it on the small dresser next to his bed. "You may rest here as long as you like but I must ask for you to stay here; my boss would not like another person living in his store without his permission." While Abe moved around the small room, it wasn't until then when Beth noticed the large bruise on his face.

"Dude, are you okay?" the woman asked as she propped her torso with her elbows. Stopping in his tracks, Abe turned and stared, perplexed at Bethany's question. "You have a big ass bruise on your face," Beth informed him. Almost as if he didn't believe her, Abe walked to his mirror, his dark eyes widened.

"Well … explaining this will surely be interesting."

* * *

That morning was nothing but a headache and thin patience for Beth. Her sore body held her back from being able to do much movement; in fact being in a whole new era was hindering her ability to function. Staying up in the cluttered attic was beginning to drive the hunter insane; Beth decided to roam around. Once she stepped out of the room all Beth could hear were the heavy footsteps coming from Abraham Lincoln walking through the storefront. 

As the hunter entered the store, she spotted the future president standing behind the register, applying cover-up to hide his bruises. Shaking her head at the male, Beth limped her way to where he was standing. "Never let a man do a woman's job," Beth mumbled slightly, continuing his work. Without saying a word Abe watched the woman closely, wincing occasionally.

"Merciless Christ Abe, what happened to your face?" Swiftly turning to the voice, Beth laid her eyes upon a mousey looking man with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. He stared back to her with questionable eyes, looking her over. "And who do we have here?" the man asked with a smirk.

"Joshua, this is … my cousin, Beth." The brunette looked up to the tall man, a brow raised. Exchanging glances, Abe shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Joshua took this opportunity to walk forth, gripped Beth's hand and placed a light kiss on her skin.

"Joshua Speed at your service, ma'am." Giving Josh a look, Beth forced a smile before looking to Abe.

"Is he serious right now?" The man couldn't help but laugh at her uncomfortable nature. Instead of answering, Abe stole back the cover-up and finished applying it against his wound.

"Don't worry Speed, I'll still be able to work," Abe assured the store owner, finishing. Speed waved him off before raising a small card.

"To hell with work; we got invited to a ball," the owner informed the two, his eyes glistening. Beth raised a brow to Speed, wondering why the man was so excited over a ball. It hit her; she was no longer in her time, the events were a big deal in the nineteenth century. As Speed threw a small bag to the tall man, the hunter leaned against the counter – watching Abe open his package. "It could be your chance to save Mary Todd from a life of boredom."

Beth's head snapped to the store keeper, a smirk on her face. Fascination ran through her veins as she realized she was witnessing history unfold itself. "Screw history class," Beth mumbled as Abe held the black suit to himself. Giving him a look, Beth shrugged at the future president before spotting Speed gazing at her. "Yes?"

"You're not going in that, are you?" Speed inquired, looking over the hunter's attire.

"I am not going in general," Beth replied with a scuff, partially offended.

"Nonsense," the store-keep roared with a wave. "I have good connections – I'll find you a dress. But no matter what, you are joining us fine gentleman." Raising a brow, Beth stared at Speed in astonishment; how in the world was she going to pull this off?

* * *

"This dress makes me look like a nineteenth century housewife slave who has her leg chained to the stove." Beth smoothed out the wrinkled green and beige gown, hating the fact she wasn't in her usual attire. Abe rolled his eyes to the woman, pointing at himself.

"And this suit makes me look ridiculous," the man complained, averting his gaze to Speed who in turn snatched the invitation Abe held, shaking his head.

Before Bethany could scold him, Joshua spoke up. "Nonsense," Speed started, taking Beth's hand in his. Why she agreed to be his 'date' was beyond her, but now she regretted it. "But that hat makes you look ridiculous. Come on," he beckoned as they began walking to the mansion. 

Beth's light irises examined the exterior of the home which was surrounded by black rod iron fences. Small shrubs grew around the iron; an assortment of flowers filled the lawn all leading up to the ten stair-entrance. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Speed whispered to the female causing annoyed shivers to travel down her back. Nodding to him, the hunter did everything she could to keep her untamed temper in check.

The inside of the grand house was twice more spectacular than the front. Though it didn't surprise Beth to be seeing such a beautiful home, the woman still felt out of place. Speed walked forward, placing a hand on Abe's back pointing out his future wife. "Mr. Douglas, Joshua Speed." She had to admit, the man had a way with making himself known. It seemed no matter where he was, the store keep wanted everyone to know who he was. "Pleasure to see you. Mary, you look lovely as usual." As he spoke, Abraham began walking off, completely uninterested in the conversation. Noticing this, Speed caught up with the taller man, sticking close behind him.

Sneaking a peek to the future Mrs. Lincoln, Beth noticed her dark eyes staring at the tall man. Curiosity and attraction overtook her expression. As Abe picked at the finger foods, Beth stood next to him – careful of her distance. "So what are you planning?" the woman asked, amused. Giving her a questionable look, Abe inquired about her question. "With Mary Todd? What are your plans?" Abe continued with his confused façade, making the hunter roll her eyes. "It's obvious you want her and as it turns out, she wants you too, Abe. Now the next step is making it known to each other."

"You speak as if you've had experience," Abe interrupted, food still in his mouth.

"Plenty. Now do as I say." Wrapping her arm around Abe's, Beth pulled him along as she walked aimlessly around the full room. As they traveled, Beth continued taking quick glances to Ms. Todd, seeing nothing but jealousy. "It's working," the woman whispered to Abe, stretching on her tiptoes. Faking a laugh, Beth covered her mouth shyly. "Now, sit on the couch and look bored and I'll be … elsewhere."

"Wait, where are you going?" Abraham asked, his voice sounding panicked. Patting the hand he placed on her shoulder, Beth gave him one last smile before disappearing in the crowd. Like he was told Abe sunk into the couch closest to him, looking around the crowd. Beth smiled, knowing she was now the reason Abraham Lincoln and Mary Todd would get married. As if on cue, Mary Todd made her way toward Abe as Beth joined Speed and Mr. Douglas in their boring discussion about politics.

"Oh Mr. Douglas I'd like you to meet my date this evening – Ms. Beth … uh …"

"Winchester," Beth filled in for him, taking the politicians hand for a shake. "Pleasure."

"Winchester? As in the firearm?" Douglas asked, suddenly intrigued by the young woman. "Is it your family who is designing a new rifle and intend on naming it Winchester?" Suddenly both pair of eyes stared at the hunter. In all her years of hunting and living she had never felt so uncomfortable. Slightly nodding her head, the men exchanged glances. "Well I'll be damned," Douglas barked with a laugh. "You must be very proud to carry the name." Beth nodded before looking around the room, spotting Lincoln and Todd dancing in deep discussion. Douglas's attention however rested on the Senator of Illinois who joined the small group.

"Sam and Dean are never gonna believe this."


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany Winchester, sister to the Winchester brothers, fights everyday with the idea of leaving the life. So much had been lost and many lives were gone because of it; what else could possibly be waiting for her? But during a very strange case, Bethany finds herself face to face with the legendary president of the United States. Now she must find a way to get back to her own time while working alongside the vampire hunter to save the States from the bloodsuckers. Set during the SPN episode of Time and Time Again.

* * *

With the soles of her feet sore from wearing heels – a design of shoe she had never worn in her life – Beth agreed to work in the store alongside her hunting companion and the store owner. Most of the dreary morning Bethany remained by the register, organizing Speed’s mess of paperwork and cashing out customers. Speed was thankful for the extra hand, and even more thankful it was someone as beautiful and helpful as Beth. Abe on the other hand, seemed distant and preoccupied. Though the female was curious about his unnerving silence, Beth kept any inquires to herself until the end of the work day.

Following close to Abe, Beth gripped his arm and spun him around. “Okay, what’s wrong?” she asked almost motherly. Her actions caused her siblings to be remembered; she missed them terribly. The way they’d argue about the taste of licorice, the way they’d debate on who would win – Chuck Norris or Jet Lee. The pranks constantly pulled and the petty bickers; they were all missed. Obviously spotting the hurt in her eyes, Abe shrugged.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he said looking down to Beth, worried.

“Never mind about me Lincoln, why have you been quiet all day?” Beth inquired, pushing her emotions away. “I’ve been trying to have conversations with you since we started but all I get are shrugs and sighs. Seems a little rude, if you ask me.”

“With all due respect, Beth, I didn’t ask. And I’ve been quite because I have a job. A job-job.” Bethany understood instantly, nodded her head.. “But I have been arguing with myself trying to determine if I’m allowing you to join me or not.”

“Are you kidding me? You have a better chance in surviving if I come with.” It was clear Abraham did believe her – it was written in his expression. “Who was it that almost kicked your ass when you attacked me?” Beth reminded him, folding her arms. “I’m coming.”

* * *

Steam rolled out from her lips as the hunters stood in the dark streets. Their eyes focused on the big black sign in front of them: National Bank. Beth was unsure how Abe knew the owner was a vampire; Abe did a great job at keeping that piece of information as cryptic as possible, but Beth was ready to fight. Abraham signaled for them to head in. Slowly and silently the duo entered the building – their weapons at the ready. The building was dimly lit with only a few candles illuminating their path. They stealthily approached, watching as the vampire stood inside the bank’s vault. Unaware of the impending danger, the monster continued his organization of papers, allowing Beth and Abe to strategize a plan. But just like her brothers, Abe wouldn’t listen and instead attacked with his axe; the monster disappearing.

“Well that’s new,” Beth mumbled. Abe turned and swung his axe, slicing the air. Before her eyes the vampire appeared and vanished within seconds. The hunters froze, scanning the room for the vampire. The male reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of rice to throw – the vampire was finally visible. Dodging out of his path, Beth saw blood from Abe spatter down to the ground. It was then when Beth took out her trusty pistol and aimed. Seeing old reminisce of the rice moving, Beth shot her weapon, placing a silver bullet through the monster’s head. “And that is how you take out a vampire,” the female gloated, earning an annoyed glance from her partner.

“I was handling it,” Abe retorted back with an eye roll, moving to the now dead creature.

“If you call ‘getting your ass kicked’ handling it, then yes you were.” Beth watched as Abe swung his axe high in the air, bringing it down on the vampire’s neck. The gruesome scene caused Beth to cringe as the decapitated head rolled a few feet from its body. “Alright let’s get outta here.” Receiving a strange glance from Abe, Beth shrugged.

“We need to bury the body,” Abe pointed out, putting his axe underneath his arm before lifting the monster’s arms. “Get the legs please.” Beth continued staring at Abe as if he was crazy. “What is wrong now?” Abe inquired, dropping the beast’s limbs in frustration.

“See, I don’t usually handle the dirty work. In fact, where I come from we leave all that alone.”

“So you’re saying whichever future you’re from, they’re lazy, messy and do not know how to dress?” Beth’s brow arched; highly offended by his words. Placing her pistol back in her pants, Beth pulled up her sleeves as she calmly stared at the tall man.

“Wanna run that by me again?” the woman asked as she sent glares to Abe, daring him to speak ill about her ‘time’ again. Mr. Lincoln stared at the tiny woman, slowly becoming frightened with her calm attitude. Holding his hands up, Abe surrendered and shook his head before reaching for the monster’s limbs once again, taking care of the body on his own.

For a while Beth watched as Abe dug a grave, making sure the size was good enough. As Beth kept her eyes on the working man, she could almost envision her brothers working together. As twisted as it seemed, Beth was using Abe to fill that ‘void’ she felt with her brothers were gone. Even as a sister she never knew how much she would miss her siblings. Beth missed their arguing and being the median for their broken family. Letting out a brief sigh, Beth opened her cell phone – her face illuminated by the light – and stared at the ‘no service’ letters running across the screen. A small clap echoed through the empty forest as she closed her flip phone, pocketing it.

Beth stood and helped Abe throw the lifeless body into its grave. The tall man hopped back onto the ground, kicking the head into the grave – barely missing his partner. “Watch it!” Beth yelled as her hands flung up to protect herself. Spotting the head by her feet, Beth smirked before swiftly picking it up, chucking it toward the man. Unfortunately for Abe it was too dark to see the woman’s actions; it hit him square in the mouth.

“You’re going to regret that!” Abe exclaimed wiping his mouth from any excess dirt. As he catered to himself, Beth climbed out from the grave and began running. Close on her tail ran Abe to catch his partner – laughter filled the forest.

* * *

As the days went by and the hunters hunted more and more, the duo became accustomed to one another. At night they’d kill savagely side by side, saving the other’s life and during the day they’d master the shop for Mr. Speed. Though Bethany seemed preoccupied with everything happening around her, she did not forget about the little detail of which she was still stuck in Abraham Lincoln’s time. While the woman had a chance to roam around Springfield, receiving weird glances from the residents due to her clothing choice, Beth would scan those around her, trying hard to find the creature responsible for her time travel. She missed her brothers, and most of all she missed her old life. Bethany missed the convenience of fast food as much as she hated devouring it. She missed hearing the sounds of cars passing by on the black asphalt. She missed listening to the low hum of Dean’s Impala as they traveled from state to state, looking for cases to work. 

Abe could also tell his new friend was missing wherever she came from – especially since she spoke in her sleep. But he tried his hardest to keep her mind off home and into hunting the soulless dark creatures he was trained to destroy. Mailmen, pastors, bank keepers – Abe found the town was slowly revealing its true identity; it was turning into a vampire town. Henry, his mentor, had warned him the creatures have begun to populate and hold normal jobs in their civilizations. With Abe and Beth’s death toll, the hunter’s both agreed vampires had been imposing in their society longer than Henry let on.

This mystery man intrigued Bethany. Abraham spoke highly of him, claiming his life was saved because of what the man had taught him. However Beth had yet to speak to, let alone meet, this heroic man. Nothing was ever said about his appearance, where he came from or what his story was. The first thing Bethany instinctively wondered was – is this guy real? But the letters giving Abe his next targets signed ‘Henry’ or ‘H’ was the proof Bethany needed.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany Winchester, sister to the Winchester brothers, fights everyday with the idea of leaving the life. So much had been lost and many lives were gone because of it; what else could possibly be waiting for her? But during a very strange case, Bethany finds herself face to face with the legendary president of the United States. Now she must find a way to get back to her own time while working alongside the vampire hunter to save the States from the bloodsuckers. Set during the SPN episode of Time and Time Again.

* * *

The next few days were like a blur to Bethany; almost like she was leading a normal life while she helped in the shop with both Lincoln and Speed. Some would say she was using the two men to substitute Sam and Dean. On the other hand, she had no one else while she was in the Abraham Lincoln’s time.

“I do not know what I am going to do, Bethany; I will be out with Ms. Todd this afternoon and I am simply nervous about the whole situation.” Abraham had paced the shop for what Bethany had calculated it to be two hours as she had happily took on many of the chores. Her eyes following the tall man’s pace, Bethany couldn’t help herself but laugh. With the Winchester brothers, they never had a problem with woman falling over themselves to kiss their boots. Hell, it was a new woman for Dean almost every night. Really, it disgusted her at how many women just opened themselves for her brothers; then again she was biased being the sibling after all.

“Abe, you’re going to be fine. Mary already likes you,” Bethany comforted, her fingers weaving at the rope she had been tying around the bags of coffee beans. “Besides, she wouldn’t have agreed to spend the afternoon with you if she didn’t like you.” Her words spun through his mind as his feet stood frozen to the ground.

“Yeah…yeah you’re right. Ms. Todd obviously has some kind of feelings toward me if she has agreed to see my hideous face for more than an hour.” With a huff, Bethany threw the bag of coffee beans she had been tying at the tall man – the bag ripping open and beans scattering all over the floor. Abraham glanced to Bethany, a look she could not read.

“I forgot what I was holding,” she answered with a childish shrug. Shaking his head, Abraham let out a breath of laughter as he grabbed the broom. “Oh poppycock; you leave the cleaning of my mess to me and you go get ready hang out with your future wife…” Realizing what she had said, Bethany looked up to him – broom in hand – and smiled. “I mean, we can only hope, right?” With a raised brow, Abraham slowly walked away from his friend, eyeing her carefully before running up the stairs to their attic turned bedroom.

“Oye vey, Beth – you’re going to get yourself exposed out here.”

“Exposed to what?” The voice startled Bethany to where she had jumped and her heart raced. The meek voice belonged to Mary Todd where she stood at the doorway, her hand over her chest and her face shocked. “Oh dear, I did not mean to startle you.”

Holding her hand up, Bethany retrieved her heart back to normal speed as she shook her head. “Don’t worry about it; I’m one jumpy son of a bitch to begin with.”

“You shouldn’t use language like that, my dear. It is not attractive to men,” Mary informed her, a scuff loudly audible. This made Bethany laugh, almost forgetting where she had jumped into.

“I couldn’t give two shakes of a rat’s ass what a man thinks about me. I’m my own person with my own thoughts, feelings and ambitions. I take care of myself; and don’t you forget it.” Picking up the broom, Bethany began sweeping up the coffee beans off the floor while Mary continued staring at the woman, unsure on how to feel about the words she had heard. It didn’t take long before they heard the sound of Abraham’s voice coming from the stairs.

“Bethany, could you tell me if thi…” Abraham came into view as he rounded the corner into the shop, spotting the two women staring at him. “Ms. Todd,” he greeted, a large goofy grin suddenly appearing on his face. “It is a pleasure to see you again.” While the two conversed, and not long after walked out the door, Bethany kept herself occupied while she cleaned the shop. Even after the coffee beans were all swept up and thrown away, Bethany continued clearing cabinets, moving supplies to different shelves in alphabetical order. Just as the woman’s hand fell from lifting the last bag into the newly assigned spot, Speed walked into the shop. Looking around the room, his eyes widened as he realized everything looked different; organized.

“Did you do this all yourself there, little Beth?” Speed asked - his voice thankful. Bethany nodded, keeping her mouth closed from objecting to his new nickname for her. “The shop looks amazing. Thank you for your hard work.” Giving him a small smile, Bethany went back behind the counter and began counting what the 18 th century considered a ‘register’. Separating the coins, Bethany silently counted the money – each sound of the metal hitting each other elevating the number in her mind. “So – what exactly is your story?” Speed asked, his torso leaning against the counter with his arms folded underneath him. The woman’s eyes found his, unsure of what to say. The true story was too hard to tell someone who wouldn’t believe her…but why the hell not.

“I’m from the future,” Bethany began, her eyes widened with sarcasm. Speed let out a soft chuckle as he nodded. “I really have no idea how I managed to jump into your time, but I was chasing some kind of supernatural creature that was killing people in my time and somehow he managed to jump both of us to this time, but I’m here and I’m actually helping Lincoln to fight the vampires that are taking over Springfield.”

“I’m going to stop you there, Ms. Winchester,” Speed interrupted, his chuckle quickly turning into a full laugh. “You have quite the imagination. You should really write books.” Lightly tapping the counter, the owner instructed the woman to finish her counting and lock up the shop. Giving him a nod, Beth took a quick glance outside the window to watch the citizens of Springfield pass on by. Her legs led her to the door, turning the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Close’ while the sun began to set.

* * *

“You haven’t said a single word about your date.” Bethany bounced off the heels of her feet to land on the shop counter next to her co-worker. Abraham smiled to his friend as he finished checking out a customer. As the customer left the shop, Lincoln turned to lean against the counter, his arms folded across his chest. “So? Give me the details.”

“We had a grand time; sat for a picnic and afterward we walked around and talked. I dropped her off at her home but…” Lincoln paused, his face slowly falling as his head fell. Bethany kept her eyes on the man, analyzing him closely. “I can’t have any connections; no friends, no family and, definitely, no love. Not with this life.” His words hit Bethany like a truck. The lifestyle of a hunter was a tough one – one that she was lucky to have her brothers to tag along with to keep her sane. But as she mentally looked around, Bethany realized Lincoln literally had no one to share his experiences with besides herself. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Bethany sighed.

“Where I’m from, the rules of our lifestyle still holds true,” the woman revealed as her voice soft with sorrow. “I had loved someone before.” Bethany paused – her mind traveling back to a few years ago to when she was living happily with Richard before her father revealed what he was. Lincoln looked up to his friend, seeing the sorrow in her eyes. “Fortunately for me, my situation was something completely different than what you’re going through.”

“And what exactly was that?” Lincoln inquired while moving to fully face Bethany. His question hit a nerve while Bethany let out a small sigh. Though it had been years since Bethany was forced to murder the beast the love of her life really was, the woman was never able to properly mourn her loss and her naivety. Just as she was about to speak, the door of the shop opened up as a customer walked in.

“Saved by the door,” Bethany whispered, jumping down from the counter. Lincoln picked up his law book he had been working on reading for the last couple of days and began scanning away at the words on the page. Bethany walked toward the back of the shop where Speed resided working on the finances of the shop. Though the man was a bit off mentally – the one thing he had a knack for was numbers. Watching him work, Bethany hovered behind him, watching the man work his ingenious mind. However, Speed’s focus was pulled to the customer who had been speaking to Lincoln. The customer was a person of color; an attractive one at that. Bethany raised a brow as a light bulb went off in Lincoln’s mind before he jumped over the counter to give the man a hug. “I forgot this was the generation of slaves,” Bethany whispered, Speed looking up to her with a puzzled look.

Speed rose to his feet, his gaze still on Bethany briefly as he walked toward Lincoln. “Speed, this is Will – my oldest friend in the world,” Lincoln introduced with a grin so wide; for a brief second he resembled a child.

“This store ain’t gonna run itself, Abe,” Speed spoke, ignoring the colored man in his shop. Bethany walked out from behind Speed and held out her hand for Will.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Will; I’m Bethany – Abe’s cousin.” Instantly Will gave the woman a questionable look before exchanging glances with Lincoln. Happily, the man held Bethany’s hand, giving it a light shake.

“Pleasure’s all mine, ma’am,” Will responded, his hand falling back to his side. “I’ll have him back as soon as possible, Mr. Speed. I promise.” The bell from the door jingled as the two men walked out from the small building. Speed looked to Bethany – the woman giving him shrugged shoulders as she walked behind the counter.

“It’s soon time to close the shop, Speed. Plus I’m here so there’s no need to get frustrated.” Speed scowled as he turned his back to her, walking toward the back of the store out of sight. Outside the shop, Bethany kept an eye on Abraham and Will walking away. The two boys laughed and reminisced on their prior friendship before a booming voice interrupted them. With Speed in the back, Bethany ran to the door to peek her head outside witnessing three bounty hunters trapping Will and Abraham. 

“No,” Bethany silently whispered, worried her friend might get in a crossfire he was not involved in. Because of this, Bethany walked out from the shop, the cool air instantly causing shivers to travel down her back. Bethany’s leather jacket had been left up in the attic; her thin green long sleeved shirt being the only means of warmth to her as her jeans felt loose and her boots tight while she stalked in the night.

The men weren’t vampires, not that she could tell. It was obvious in the eighteenth century as the creatures all had distinct looks; beady sunglasses which cover their eyes from all sides and pale, pasty skin. These men looked to have been drinking for quite some time while looking for their bounty. Both Will and Abe stood back to back, watching the three men herd them in like a pack of wolves.

“Gentleman…gentleman, gentleman; I’m sure we can work this out,” Abraham spoke, his eye catching Bethany’s. Just as she was getting closer, she could see her partner’s hint and plea for help. Giving him a nod back, she rolled her sleeves up as she mentally prepared herself for the scene that was about to unravel.

“Now I suggest you walk away, son,” one of the men spoke, obviously thinking very highly of himself as he held a gun to Lincoln’s head. Bethany slightly tilted her cranium as she kept an eye on Abe and the situation.

“No, sir…I suggest you do.” As fast as he could, Abe gripped the man’s wrist which held the gun, moving it away from pointing at his head. The man’s finger hit the trigger and a puff of smoke ejected from the firearm. Bethany joined in the fight, pulling one of the bounty hunters away from Will by his collar, kneeing him in his spine. Quickly throwing him to the ground, Bethany jumped on top of him, bringing her fists down to his face. This, she did, to distract him while her other hand reached for his gun in his holster. Just as her finger caught the barrel, Bethany jumped off him, holding both his gun and her shiny silver pistol at him. In her peripheral, she could see Will staring at her while he was caught between a bounty hunter and his held gun. Abe, on the other hand, brought down the older bounty hunter, kicking him to the ground.

“Let him go,” Abraham commanded as Bethany’s firearms aimed at the last bounty hunter standing. The grip the hunter had on Will’s throat tightened as he challenged Abraham. “I would drastically advise you to let him go, she’s an excellent shot.”

“Why thank you Mr. Lincoln,” Bethany bellowed with joy – honored her shooting skills were acknowledged by the future president. “I would listen to him, sir. I’m not afraid to kill you.”

“You wouldn’t,” the man taunted as he pushed the gun’s barrel harder against Will’s temple. With her trusty pistol, Bethany aimed for the hunter’s leg, quickly pulling the trigger. His hold on Will loosened as he fell to the ground and Abe pulled his best friend away from the man. “You bitch!” Walking to the man, Bethany kicked his pistol away from him as she spit on the ground next to him.

“That’s Your Highness to you, boy.” Shoving her pistol in the back of her pants, Bethany finally noticed all the people standing outside their shops and homes, watching the scene. Her eyes found Abe as his expression matched hers; they were definitely going to get in trouble for this. Letting out a sigh, Bethany looked down to the ground then back up to the crowd seeing a familiar face; the man who brought her to the past. “Hey!”


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany Winchester, sister to the Winchester brothers, fights everyday with the idea of leaving the life. So much had been lost and many lives were gone because of it; what else could possibly be waiting for her? But during a very strange case, Bethany finds herself face to face with the legendary president of the United States. Now she must find a way to get back to her own time while working alongside the vampire hunter to save the States from the bloodsuckers. Set during the SPN episode of Time and Time Again.

* * *

It was within mere seconds after Bethany’s eye caught the man when the sheriffs of Springfield arrested the three left standing. However, Bethany struggled against their hold, desperately trying to free herself to run after the creature she had been hunting; it was useless. Abe, Will and Bethany were hauled to the only jail cell Springfield possessed, cramming the three into what resembled more of a cage instead of a jail cell. The iron bars were comforting to Bethany; no supernatural being could enter the cell without touching the iron. With this kept in the back of her mind, Bethany began pacing the inside of the cell as she began tracing her memory for the creature. He was in Springfield after all this time; and she was wasting her days making nice with Abraham Lincoln despite her desperate need to get home. Sam and Dean would be so disappointed if they found out Beth was voluntarily leading somewhat of a normal life (as normal as someone from the 21 st century could in the time of slavery) all while the creature was roaming freely around the same town she was residing in.

It was then when an idea popped in her mind; she was leading a normal life after all. Bethany had wanted nothing more than to get away from the life of a hunter and she was finally given the opportunity to do so. Sure, it was hundreds of years before she was born and Bethany missed having her modern day technology, but she was, as messed up as it was, enjoying her stay in Lincoln’s time.

Abraham had begged for her to sit down, his voice tired while his face continued pensive. Will, on the other hand, stood close to the iron doors, one hand gripped around the metal while the other tapped against his leg inside his pants. Bethany couldn’t hear her friend’s words, not while her mind raced with all the possible places the creature had been hiding. Again, Abraham beckoned for her to take the seat next to him, however the woman continued her pacing back and forth – mumbling the ideas of where he could be. 

Finally, Abe grew frustrated with Bethany’s ignorance and decided to pull the woman down to the bench along with him. Instead, Bethany swung her arm hard enough forcing Abe’s grip to loosen before she gripped his wrist, twisting it behind his back and pushing him against the iron bars.

Bethany’s actions scared Will and Abe both as her breathing quickened. It was out of habit whenever she would enter deep into her thoughts for whoever dared try and bring her back to reality would receive physical interaction with her hands. Loosening her grip, Bethany realized what had happened and she quickly apologized. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize what I was doing,” she confessed while her body moved a few steps back from her friend. Abraham swiftly turned to look at her, his back against the bars. “I saw him.” Abe cocked his head, his brows furrowed as his anger slowly began to decrease. “The man that brought me here; I saw him when the Sheriffs were detaining us. He’s still here; he’s still in Springfield.” Abraham walked closer to his friend, putting his arm around her petite body.

Embracing her in a hug, the man closed his eyes. The life of a hunter, as Henry had described it, was a lonely one. Having Bethany around to keep him company and to help him rid the small town of all the vampires infiltrating it was a weight lifted off his chest. To know Bethany was still looking for the reason why she was stuck in his time hit a nerve.

“Abraham?” Mary Todd stood behind the two friends, the bags under her eyes dark from lack of sleep. Abe walked over to the iron bars and reached his hand out to touch her. Mary lifted her hand to interlace her fingers with his. “I’ve sent word to Senator Nolan; he’ll have you out soon,” she assured the trio, Bethany letting out a relieved sigh.

“You are too kind, Miss Todd,” Will spoke, his voice low with relief. “And he’s far too ugly to have a woman like you,” he added, his face twisting into a grin. Abraham playfully rolled his eyes to his friend, shaking his head while his hand fell back to his side.

“Why, I think common-looking people are the best in the world. That’s why the Lord makes so many of them,” Mary complimented, her stare stuck on Abraham with such a look for adoration even Bethany smiled at her. “I just thank God he was there; and Bethany.”

“But I won’t always be there, Mary,” Abraham interrupted. “What if something was going on – something terrible – and you knew that there was no way on earth that one man could stop it; what would you do?” Abraham looked back to Bethany, his eyes pleading. The mystery of the future was always in the minds of humans; it’s what every individual worked toward every day to make sure their future is one of glory and light. However, with her being from the future, she knew one day Abraham would ask about his own fate. Exposing his future would be violating the unspoken rule of time travel. Fortunately for her, the history books said nothing about Abraham Lincoln being a vampire hunter.

* * *

“I wouldn’t back away from what’s right, just because it’s hard.” 

Once the trio was freed from the inside the iron cage, Abraham suddenly became focused on one thing and one thing only; getting into law. Bethany knew sooner or later she would see this side of Abraham and start to see history unfold in front of her. Lucky for her, she was also part of it as well. The woman stood in the back of the crowd so she was able to watch Abraham in his speech and those around him. Abraham had wanted to get into law, but Bethany knew there was a large elephant in the room whenever she spoke about going back home and the creature that brought her to the past. She knew Abe didn’t want her to leave since she was his only real friend he could speak to about the life and know he wasn’t crazy.

Her light eyes scanned the crowd for the creature, hoping he was attending the speech. Instead, she found many faces where names were able to be placed; she had been stuck in Lincoln’s time for far too long. 

“My father used to say, ‘Plant your feet and stand firm. The only question is where to put your feet.’” The crowd cheered loudly and broke out in applause. “We may fail in this fight, we may only shatter the tranquil veil of oppression, but we must not be deterred!” Abe continued his inspiring speech while the crowd buzzed wildly with hoots and hollers; Bethany stood still with her hands behind her back. Speed joined behind her, his whistling loud in her ear. “For ours is a just and noble cause; the cause of freedom, the very cause upon which our Founding Fathers built this great nation!”

Quickly Speed maneuvered both himself and Bethany through the crowd as Abraham stepped down from his makeshift pedestal. Those watching his speech crowded around the young man. “Abe, Senator Nolan is about to leave. Hurry and catch him.” Bethany chased behind the tall man, feeling a bit off in her gut. Normally whenever she’d have feelings resembling as such, something big happened that would change Bethany’s life. As she let out a strenuous breath, Senator Nolan approached the two with a smile. While he spoke, Bethany looked up to the man to only noticed the same thing she had with every other vampire in the town; beady sunglasses shielding his eyes in every angle from the sun and pale skin. Narrowing her eyes to him, she wondered why Abraham didn’t catch it like she had.

“Ah well! Mr. Lincoln, maybe it’s time you thought about politics.” Nolan jumped up into his carriage, holding out his hand for Abraham to take. “I can direct you to all the right people, my son. It’s been a pleasure, young man.” And with that, the carriage door was closed and it began riding off out of town. Both Abraham and Bethany watched as the black carriage slowly moved away. Just as Bethany was about to speak, Abraham moved forward. Her eyes followed him to find Abraham speaking with none other than her former lover; Richard.

With her eyes widened, Bethany’s breathing stopped. In a mere second her world shattered; the feeling in her stomach correct as always. Richard looked to the woman – no recognition within his eyes, no love, no adoration, no happiness like she had witnessed so many times whenever the dark eyes looked her way. There was no smile on his face that caused her to routinely smile back. There was nothing in his face causing her knees to weaken. No, instead his face was stern – his mouth pursed together in a thin line as his stare on Abraham grew harsh. Richard’s dark hair was combed up – like he had first had it in the beginning of their relationship in her time. His green pant suit hugged him in all the right places and even his makeshift tie complimented his figure. It was as if she was staring at her very own Richard – however she knew this man was not him; not yet.

“Who is that?” Richard spoke, his eyes averting back to Lincoln as his finger pointed to the woman. Abraham beckoned for Bethany to join the two men while they spoke – Abe introducing her.

“This is my cousin Bethany Winchester; Bethany this is Henry; the infamous man that has been writing me the letters and sending me on hunts.” ‘Henry’ stretched his arm gripping hold of Bethany’s hand. Lightly he placed his lips upon the top of her hand, letting himself linger to smell the blood quickly coursing through her veins. 

She noticed it, something she hadn’t noticed before. His skin was ice cold; even his lips held a chilled temperature. Her mind buzzed; why hadn’t she noticed this before in her time? Or maybe she had, but touching him numerous times caused her to expect the cold and later it no longer fazed her.

“It’s a pleasure Bethany,” Henry spoke in a foreign British accent, his eyes enticing her to continue staring. Bethany guessed he had lost the accent years, maybe decades, down the line. “A beautiful creature like yourself should not be in the business of hunting vampires.” A comment like that resulted in a slap for anyone else; how dare someone be so sexist in thinking she was not capable of doing a job she had been entertaining almost all her life. However with Henry, Bethany kept quiet.

“I’m just trying to do good in this world; killing one vampire at a time.” 

Henry raised an amused brow, the corner of his lip twisting into a smirk. Bethany could no longer hold eye contact with the vampire, which then she averted her gaze to Abraham. “Let’s take a walk,” Henry suggested, moving the two forward along with him. “I sent you to Springfield to hunt vampires, not to chase votes,” Henry began almost immediately, his voice highly disappointed.

“Lesson one: always have a contingency plan,” Abe responded with – forcing Bethany’s ears to perk up. That line had been used on her many times in her future whenever Richard … or Henry … whichever he was, would speak to her about having a back-up plan. But what exactly was her ‘contingency plan’ now? To continue living in Lincoln’s world or finding the creature who pulled her from her brothers to get away from such an awkward situation?

‘ _ Wait a second, Bethany. You’re getting way ahead of yourself. Rich…Henry … whatever his damn name is doesn’t even meet you for another couple centuries. Just breathe and don’t make things weird, _ ’ Bethany thought to herself before she tuned her ears back into their conversation.

“I have done everything you’ve asked of me. Every letter, every name but never the letter I wait for, and never the name I want most.” The two men stared intensely at each other, which made Bethany feel as if she was witnessing another one of Sam and Dean’s fights. Henry pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket, revealing a silver pocket watch. Once he opened it, the sound of the second hand ticking vibrated through their ear drums as Bethany read the words:

_Lincoln_

_ Time waits for no man. _

_ -Henry _

__

“Barts knows about Mary,” Henry revealed to the tall man. Abe’s eyes widened with fear as Bethany looked toward what was now her best friend. “It’s time.” Abe grabbed the pocket watch and swiftly turned to save the love of his life. “Abraham,” Henry called out, stopped Abe in his tracks. “Be careful.” With his last words, Abraham gave his mentor a nod before racing off to find the man he called Jack Barts. Turning to Henry, Bethany raised a brow.

“Who’s Jack Barts?” Bethany inquired, her eyes fixated on the vampire. Henry let out a soft sigh as his back found the brick wall behind him.

“Jack Barts is the vampire who killed his mother out of revenge,” Henry answered, his eyes glued to the woman. “Lincoln had mentioned you were his cousin; shouldn’t you have known that?” The man had a point, forcing Bethany to feel vulnerable. His eyes bore a hole into her – as if he was reading her mind. “Do I know you?”

“How could you possibly know me?” Bethany swiftly answered; her movements awkward as she slowly began to back away from Henry. “I mean, I’ve never seen you in my life or anything like that.” Scanning the dispersed crowd, neither Speed nor Will was around for Bethany to escape the awkward situation she had gotten herself in. Henry took a step forward, reaching his hand out to touch her. However, Bethany stepped away in time before he was able to. “I should probably get going; with Abe gone there’s a shop that needs run. It was great meeting you Henry.” And with that, Bethany quickly began jogging toward the shop. ‘ _ Now what am I supposed to do?’ _


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany Winchester, sister to the Winchester brothers, fights everyday with the idea of leaving the life. So much had been lost and many lives were gone because of it; what else could possibly be waiting for her? But during a very strange case, Bethany finds herself face to face with the legendary president of the United States. Now she must find a way to get back to her own time while working alongside the vampire hunter to save the States from the bloodsuckers. Set during the SPN episode of Time and Time Again.

* * *

Once Bethany reached the shop, she spotted Speed sitting at his usual spot polishing a silver vase. His mouse like features kept stern as his concentration gleamed off the reflection from the silver. Good to know he’s not another blood sucking parasite, the woman thought as she took her place behind the register. Sitting silently and still in her seat, Bethany kept her gaze outside the window with her hands flat against the counter – keeping an eye out for Henry or Abraham. Abe had gone out to kill the vampire who murdered his mother many years ago. She hadn’t realized how similar the two were after all. Years in the future, her mother will be burned like a pig suspended from the ceiling because of what the family called the ‘yellow-eyed demon’. And years after that Bethany and her family will fight to get revenge on the demon that killed their mother and poisoned her brother. She understood the need to kill the very thing that destroyed a childhood and why Abraham needed to destroy the vampire which killed his own mother.

“Close up the shop, will ya?” Speed asked as he made his way toward the door. Waving him a good-bye, Bethany followed him out, watching as Speed walked toward his own place of residence. A soft sigh escaped her lips while her thoughts buzzed; there was just too much going on. “What am I doing?” She asked herself as her back leaned against the door frame. “I need a drink,” she mumbled to herself, locking the door behind her before making her way to the pub. It would be the first time she’d be a patron at the bar without Abe by her side. Walking upon the citizens of Springfield was always weird for her; however Abe made it easier since he’d take her mind off the weird stares and glances others would throw.

It was late and Bethany pulled her leather jacket tightly around her small body. The bar wasn’t far from the shop, but the trek to the bar seemed to have taken forever. A full moon rose overhead and the clouds littering the sky seemed minimal. The sounds of shouting began to grow as she walked closer to the building illuminated the most with candles and oil lamps. Walking in, Bethany had to push her way toward the counter as many drunken men occupied the doorway. Sitting in a tall stool, Bethany ordered bourbon and sat quietly in the overcrowded and small pub.

The glass was placed in front of her as a body occupied the seat next to her. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know who it was nor did Bethany need to turn her head. She knew who it was; she could feel his eyes on her as she walked to the pub with just the moon lighting her way. Lifting the glass to her lips, Bethany inhaled the sweet smell. “Does he know?” she inquired, speaking to the man beside her.

“No,” he answered curtly, following her suit in taking the shot. Henry moved his body so he was facing her, his eyes free from behind his sunglasses. It was then when Bethany could finally get a good look at Henry’s beautiful dark eyes; the eyes that made her knees weak before. “You’re not really his cousin, are you?” he asked, his lips twisting into a smirk.

“Is it that obvious?” Beth responded, lowering her glass to the counter. Moving her own body to face Henry, she leaned forward. “Why are you helping him kill vampires when you are one yourself?” she asked as she kept her expression serious. It was hard to do as Henry looked even more handsome in Abe’s time zone than in her own.

“My question is how did you know I was a monster?” Henry questioned, his voice low enough for Bethany to hear him. Keeping her face serious, mentally she fought with speaking about their ‘history’, or rather what will be their future. If she told him, would they be able to move passed him knowing he would eventually pass away in such a gruesome manner? At the hands of the woman he loved? “You’re not from around here are you, Ms. Winchester?” A brow rose at his question.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re from a different state aren’t you? Maybe even another country? I mean, what else would explain your attire; especially those shoes. I haven’t seen anything made with that kind of material and I’ve lived quite a long time.” A sigh of relief inaudibly escaped her lips as she leaned into the stool.

“Yeah that’s it – a different country,” Bethany nodded. “One where slaves are no longer an issue but obesity is and the Kardashians are more dangerous than your modern day monster is.”

“What is a Kardashian?” Henry inquired, his head tilting to the side. A light laugh bellowed from her chest as she requested another glass of bourbon from the bar keep.

“Nothing you need to worry about just yet.” Once the refilled glass was placed on the counter, Bethany quickly gulped it down as if her life depended on it.

“You are an extraordinarily different creature, you know that?” Henry shook his head with a smile, leaning back in his own chair. “And, yet, you’re so oddly familiar; it really is quite baffling.”

“Oh what? Am I a reincarnation of what used to be your lover in a past life or something?” Bethany joked, her words beginning to slur together. It had been a long while since she had alcohol in her system and she was beginning to feel the effects of it. However, even while the woman was feeling the intoxication taking over, she could still see the fallen face Henry wore while his eyes bore deep within her. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“You’re right.” Bethany froze while her light eyes widened, fixated on the wooden floor beneath them. “I always found it odd to only lay with woman with dark hair and blue eyes and now I know why that is; the woman I was set to marry before she was murdered resembled that…you resemble her.” Slowly the woman’s eyes found Henry’s while he stood tall, hovering over her. With Henry close enough to feel his hot breath against her skin, Bethany got to her feet.

“Henry, I can’t do this.” Before Henry could respond, Bethany pushed passed the man toward the door. A few steps toward the exit and Bethany felt her body spin – Henry’s eyes bright with fire. “What are yo – ”

“Tell me the truth – where are you from?” Henry demanded, his voice dipping low and dangerous. “Who are you really?” Bethany’s brow furrowed, confused by his sudden change in attitude. The woman tried retrieving her arm but his grip was too strong. “Elizabeth?” Narrowing her eyes, Bethany slowly shook her head.

“I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m not her,” she whispered, knowing he’d be able to hear her perfectly with his enhanced hearing ability enabled by his vampirism. Tears began spilling down her eyes, her own mental demons fighting against her. “You’re not Henry where I’m from,” she confessed, her gaze still holding his. “Your name is Richard and I’m the reason why you die.” The words shocked the vampire; he was not expecting to hear anything that had to do with his demise, let alone the other information she shared. With his grip loosening, Bethany took the opportunity to rip her arm back as she sprinted toward the door.

Exiting the building, Bethany was greeted with the cool air drying her tears from her cheeks. Her legs continued carrying her farther from the building. Any other time Bethany would make her way to the shop, maybe allow herself a moment of weakness as her tears would stain her pillow – this night was different. With Springfield still so new and alcohol in her system, Bethany maneuvered her way to places unknown to her intoxicated mind. Occasionally Beth would loudly sob, her hand covering her twisted mouth as she leaned against a brick wall. 

The alley way was dark with just enough lighting from a single door. “Hey there pretty lady.” The raspy voice came from behind her, causing her to whip around and see what appeared to be an equally drunken man. “You lost?” he asked, the look in his eye dangerous. Slowly Bethany backed away, her hand against the brick wall the reason she was still upright.

“No, I-I’m okay,” she pleaded as he continued taking steps toward her. The man’s messy hair flopped to one side as his smiled showed the few missing teeth and the others blackened. Growing scared, Bethany took off from the man – her years of combat training leaving her stupor mind. Unfortunately, as fast as she believed she was running, the man caught up with her, pinning her against the wall. With his hand tight around her neck and the other roaming her body, Bethany whimpered.

“This won’t hurt,” he spoke in a humorous tone. That was before a loud yell boomed from his chest. Bethany’s eyes opened to find Henry’s sharp fangs piercing the man’s neck, blood spilling in every direction.

“Henry,” she whispered; her breathing quick as her hands held her neck. “Henry stop, you’re killing him!” ‘ _He tried to rape you, moron! Get a grip,_ ’ her mind yelled as Bethany quickly sobered up. She blinked, witnessing the vampire murder and feed off what was once an attempted rapist. How many times had Henry … or rather Richard fed off another who had wronged her? How many times had he been there for her whenever she needed it, and yet – centuries in the past – he was still there for her?

In the distance, none of the two saw their mutual friend, Abraham Lincoln, standing and watching everything unravel. When Abe’s mind processed what had happened, his anger grew immensely within him. How dare a demon of the night enter his life and portray a friend; a demon in which he was taught to fight? “You lying son of a bitch.” Both Henry and Bethany looked toward Abraham, Henry’s jaw completely covered in blood. Quickly the vampire rose to his feet, holding his hands up as he slowly walked toward Abraham. “Goddamn it!” Abraham raised his axe high over his head – the second time he would use his weapon of choice against a vampire that day. However this time, Bethany intervened, her arms over her head as she pushed up against Abe’s forearms, pushing him back.

“He just saved my life!” she barked, a look of shock in Abraham’s eyes while he stared at her.

“He’s a vampire!” Abe yelled back, horrified by the two people he trusted the most. Henry – his mentor was actually a vampire, and Bethany – the woman he trusted to hunt along his side was protecting the very same monster they killed on a daily basis.

“You weren’t ready to know,” Henry interrupted.

“What? That you were a vampire?!”

“You are not the only one who has lost everything to vampires.” Immediately Henry entered into his story on how he lost the love of his life – Elizabeth – to Adam, the original vampire, and how he had unfortunately became one as well after a long life of hunting them. Henry described Elizabeth as sweet as sugar and the most caring woman he had ever met. The love he had shared for her was evident in the way he spoke about her which made Bethany wonder if the future Henry would have constantly compared her to Elizabeth. The idea of her being the reincarnation of his beloved caused the woman to have doubts about their relationship; was his love for her real? She wished she could find out somehow.

“You can’t save the world and the ones you love, Lincoln. You need to make a choice.” His words brought back memories of John Winchester, her father who engulfed himself in the life of hunting after his wife was murdered by Azazel, the ‘yellow-eyed demon’. Her father was tough on the kids when they began their nationwide journey. John was always the hardest on Dean to take care of his younger siblings – but Bethany was trusted with making sure Dean was doing his job correctly. If he wasn’t, Bethany’s main priority was to make sure her younger brother Sam was safe.

As having experience with saving the world multiple times, Henry’s words held true. It was difficult to maintain any kind of relationship with anyone – besides her siblings who shared her lifestyle – while ‘saving people and hunting things’; the ‘family business’ as Dean so liked to call it. A family business Bethany knew she should have gotten away from when she had the chance, despite John trying to pull her back in.

Abraham apologized quietly, his eyes trailing to Bethany. She knew his words were meant to reject Henry’s only rule for hunting, but the woman also knew there was a hint of apology for her as well; Abraham was officially leaving the life. That meant Bethany had to find the creature with the ability to send her back to her time by herself. “Abe, please don’t leave me,” Bethany begged, her small hand catching his arm.

“I’m sorry Beth.” Placing a light kiss on her cheek, Abraham spoke no other words as he turned his back on his only friend who knew the real him and headed out to what Beth assumed was the shop.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany Winchester, sister to the Winchester brothers, fights everyday with the idea of leaving the life. So much had been lost and many lives were gone because of it; what else could possibly be waiting for her? During a very strange case, Bethany finds herself face to face with a legendary President of the United States. Now she must find a way to get back to her own time while working alongside the vampire hunter to save the States from the bloodsuckers. Set during the SPN episode of Time and Time Again.

[ ](http://imgbox.com/6q7IvvmN)

* * *

The next day was met with Bethany’s tired eyes staring off in the far distance. The rising sun forced the sky into a pallet of orange and yellows – lavender clouds floating through the canvas. Where the woman was located, she could see over-top the pointed trees as her eyes watched the birds soar playfully overhead; their songs filling her ears. With such a perfect morning unveiling before her eyes, Bethany’s lips still pressed together in an obvious frown. Watching her only friend in the eighteenth century depart hurt the woman in ways she never knew it could hurt. In all her years, she had never known what it felt like to be betrayed by a friend; even after Sam left to go to college. But as she mentally re-lived Abraham leaving from the previous night over and over, Bethany couldn’t help but pout.

A knock came from the door, breaking the trance she held with the sky. Henry stood at the door of the room he very kindly offered in his home. It had been painted with blue walls with flooring which looked to have been from her own time. A queen sized bed occupied the middle of the room with a small night stand next to it. At the farthest corner of the room, a small empty closet resided where Henry promised he would fill with new clothing for her to wear.

The subject of his death was never brought up; though Henry was still very curious to know how exactly Bethany was responsible for his demise and how she knew she was going to kill him. With the events that had taken place, the man refused to be another reason for her to be sad.

With a tray in hand, Henry silently walked into the room, Bethany’s gaze glued on him while he carried her breakfast. It was obvious to the vampire she hadn’t had a lick of sleep; he could also hear her small footsteps pacing back and forth absentmindedly throughout the night. “I figured since you had been drinking, you could use a good breakfast this morning.” The man laid the tray beside her, Bethany’s eyes still frozen on him. He had to admit – with all his years of being a vampire and scaring those he felt necessary – Henry was frightened by the way she stared at him. There was a fire in her light eyes that somehow darkened her orbs.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and Henry knew that was exactly how Bethany felt; at least that was what her eyes were telling him. The woman spoke no words, nothing to explain the true feelings within her heart. Instead, Bethany nodded to the man as she picked up the silver fork and took a single bite from the eggs he had prepared for her. Her mouth barely moved – as if she merely swallowed the food while her gaze found his once again. “How did you touch the fork if silver hurts you?” she finally spoke, sitting up straight.

Henry let out a small chuckle as he took her words as an invitation to sit. It had been a long time since anyone had stayed within his home – meaning it had been awhile since Henry sat on the guest bed. It was soft, as if sitting on a traveling cloud with the breeze making its way into the small room through the open window. “It’s nothing a handkerchief can’t help,” the man finally replied, his words soft and fading. Trouble stirred in his mind as his subconscious continued poking at him, urging the man to question on his impending death. When will it happen? Will it be quick? How was she involved? Could she get it over with now?

While his mind whizzed with questions, Bethany could tell there was something bothering him. In all honesty, the woman never thought she would be in the position she was in; spending time with the vampire instead of Abraham Lincoln. No, she thought she was going to witness history unravel itself and she was going to watch him become president of the United States; the greatest nation to have been around then. In her reality – not so much. Did she want to reveal the nostalgic future Henry was destined for? Did Bethany really want to have him worry about the doom he was headed into? Or maybe he would try to change it knowing how bad everything would crumble? The one thing Bethany did know was how fate worked; if it was meant to happen, nothing will stop it.

“Bethany, you had mentioned –” Before Henry could continue with his inquisition, Bethany forcefully placed her lips against his. At first Henry sat with his eyes open, utterly shocked by the woman’s action, however as Bethany began moving her lips with his, the man couldn’t help himself but return the kiss. Though she had eaten a small bite of his food, Bethany tasted of sweet vanilla and smelled of lavender.

She wasn’t sure what she was doing – then again that was her daily mind set. However, Bethany didn’t know what she was going to do or how she was going to stop Henry from asking the dreaded question. Kissing him wasn’t exactly the first idea she had to silence him; however at the moment it seemed to be the only thing which could work.

Their tongues danced together as she pushed the tray of breakfast aside to move closer to him. His skin was cold to the touch – like every other vampire she had managed to scrape skin with. Her hand moved to cup his face, the other pulling his body closer to her. She had to admit, his ability to kiss was even more impressive in the eighteenth century. But before the moment had the ability to grow further, Bethany pulled her lips away from his, her eyes opening.

“Well that was…”

“Mind blowing – yeah I know,” she answered reaching around to take another bite from her breakfast.

“I was going to say unexpected, but you kind of hit the nail on the head.” Giving him a slight glare, Bethany didn’t speak. “But I know what you were doing. Creating a diversion is something I very well created, young lady.” Hearing her pet name caused Bethany to cringe at the thought. “I need to know what exactly you meant by your words at the bar.” A soft sigh sounded from Bethany, her thoughts beginning to collide together in her mind. ‘ _ The jig is up sweetheart – you’re gonna have to tell him or he might torture it out of you.’ _

“I’m not from a different state or a different country or anything like that,” Bethany started; her gaze on the wall next to her. “I’m from the future – and before you dub me as crazy I would like to point out the fact that I obviously don’t look like I’m from this time period, nor do I speak like I’m from around here or dress like it.” Henry said nothing – in fact he didn’t know what to say. In all his years of existing, meeting someone from the future was never something he had experienced. He wanted to scuff and shake his head – even call her a crazy lunatic for spitting out the words – but something in the man believed her when she spoke. “I’m from the year 2012; two hundred years in the future.”

“I’m guessing you’ve met me…in the future…for you to know exactly who I am and say that you’re the reason of my death?” Henry questioned, his eyes never leaving her unreadable face. Bethany nodded, her head falling.

“You changed your name to Richard sometime in the future; that was your name when you had ran into me outside a coffee shop one night,” Bethany began, her story flowing as her memory played every detail in her head. “You were wearing this hideous striped button down shirt with a puke green vest over it and dark jeans; I remember what you were wearing ‘cause after you had gotten some drinks in me I commented on them. We had fun that first night together – and it all happened merely ‘cause we shared a taxi.” Realizing Henry had no clue what she was talking about, Bethany explained what a taxi was before continuing her memory.

“You never told me you were a vampire; not the in few years we were together. And I had no idea, but now that I look back - it definitely makes sense. I was no longer hunting at that time; I got out of the business to lead a normal life after my little brother did. I wanted to go to college and become something meaningful; something useful besides hiding in the shadows to kill the monsters that lived there. And you helped me do that. We got engaged too, you asked me to marry you three years into the relationship. I was the happiest I had ever been in my life; but then one day I received a phone call I’ll never forget.

“My father was on the other line, pleading frantically that my older brother, Dean, had gotten into some trouble and I needed to help him as soon as possible. I didn’t know where you were so I left a note on the kitchen counter saying to call me if you needed anything and I was going to see family for an emergency. And I took off to where my father had said he was going to be only to find it was a huge abandoned warehouse with you tied up to a single chair under a light in the middle of the building; he can be a little dramatic.” Beth took a pause to chuckle, shaking your head at John’s theatrics. “My father sat behind you with his trusted silver blade in his hand. You begged me to let you go and explain but my father wouldn’t have it; he couldn’t bear the thought of his only daughter being engaged to a vampire. And I was so mad at you for hiding that fact from me all those years that I sided with my dad … and I kind of…sort of chopped your head off in anger.”

Henry sat silently, listening intently as she spoke. The advantage to her speaking about his demise was his ability to stop it from happening. If he had fallen so deeply in love with Bethany to where he proposed to her – Henry had to have had a plan on how he was going to handle his ‘no aging’ ordeal, the ‘no pro-creating’ issue, and more importantly, the quick healing, no eating, and the list continued. When the woman was done speaking, Henry nodded – taking everything in slowly. “So, how exactly did you end up two hundred years in the past?”

“My brothers and I, in our line of work, we hunt more than just vampires; we hunt any supernatural creature threatening mankind. One particular night, we were hunting this … creature; quite honestly we hadn’t figured out what he was exactly. But just as he was feeding off a homeless man he found in an alleyway, I tackled him and next thing I knew I was in a dark forest surrounded by fog. I searched for my brothers but instead I found Lincoln burying a vampire. I don’t know how the creature did it, but I saw him the night Abe and I got arrested for getting in a fight with bounty hunters in the square.”

“So he’s in Springfield?” Henry questioned, his hope rising just as Bethany’s had. “We can find him and get you back to your own time.”

“It’s easier said than done, Henry. I’ve been with Abe for a few months now and I only caught wind of him when we had gotten arrested. The only way I could possibly find him is to fish him out or go knocking down every door in Springfield to find him.”

“How about you leave that one up to me; right now we need to figure out how to get Abe back with us.”

“Why?” Bethany asked, knowing there was no way Abraham was going to go back to the life after knowing what Henry was; after feeling betrayed by the one person Abe believed was on his side.

“’Cause after Adam realizes one of his trusted men was attacked and killed, he’s going to go after Abe.”


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany Winchester, sister to the Winchester brothers, fights everyday with the idea of leaving the life. So much had been lost and many lives were gone because of it; what else could possibly be waiting for her? During a very strange case, Bethany finds herself face to face with a legendary President of the United States. Now she must find a way to get back to her own time while working alongside the vampire hunter to save the States from the bloodsuckers. Set during the SPN episode of Time and Time Again

* * *

Once Bethany realized Henry’s words were correct, the woman immediately went to decipher a plan on how to recruit their partner back. During Bethany’s formulation to get Abe back, Henry decided to take it upon himself to begin the hunt for the creature that brought Bethany back to his time. He didn’t speak of his own plan to the woman – knowing well she had been sucked into her own mind to bring back her partner. Bethany had been cooped up inside Henry’s mansion most of the day devising a plan on gaining Abraham back onto their team; papers thrown all over the place with a pencil resting at the top of her ear and her dark matted curls pulled back into a very messy ponytail.

Henry had walked into his living area where he found the woman sitting with one leg folded underneath her and the other laid out. He had to admit it was quite a sight to see as the woman looked overworked and tired. It seemed she had worked throughout the daylight and even lighting the scattered candles to add illumination in the large room. Leaning against the doorframe, Henry crossed his left leg over the other with his arms folded across his chest.

There were no stars. The heavy cloud congestion hid the brightness and the moon’s glow, making it additionally dark outside. The hoots from the owls were distinctly audible while Bethany moved a few pieces of papers together. Henry mentally guessed what had been written on the papers as he took slow steps toward her. “So I was granted a piece of information today that you might be interested in hearing,” Henry spoke, his voice soft as he watched the woman keep her eyes down toward her project. Bethany waved him away, not wanting to be interrupted. “Abraham asked Mary Todd to marry him.” Bethany froze, her head slowly rising to look at the vampire. “She said yes.”

“Seems like even I can’t stop history from happening,” she mumbled as she rose to her feet. Henry offered a puzzled look as Bethany began walking toward the stairs. It was then when Henry realized she had raided his closet and stole one of his white blouses and black pants.

“You look strangely like a pirate.” Henry chuckled as he spoke, covering his mouth with his hand as Bethany shot him a glare.

“My clothes haven’t been washed for weeks and they were starting to stink so I borrowed some of yours. Live with it.” The man let out a bellow of laughter as she flicked him off. Even in his time it was evident the message she was trying to give to him – and Henry found it amusing. He liked the boldness the woman held within her and how she was not afraid to speak her mind unlike many of the other women he paraded with. He understood why it wasn’t just her appearance which made him fall in love with her in the future.

“Where are you going?”

“To find a dress in this huge ass house of yours; I can’t go to Abe’s wedding in my time’s clothing.”

* * *

The wedding was beautiful for it being in the eighteenth century. Bethany loved the lace and the gold around the entire interior of the church where Mary Todd became Mary Todd-Lincoln, and Abraham became the happiest man on the Earth. However, it did look odd when Mary’s side of the seating were filled with many pleasant faces, all smiling with tears of joy, while Abe had Will Johnson, Speed and Bethany. It did make the woman smile when the vows were exchanged and the first kiss as husband and wife came up; like a dream come true … as well as history playing in front of her. Bethany knew her brother Sam would be completely jealous of her experiences with Lincoln whenever she would get back to her time … if she would ever get back to her time.

The thought of being stuck in Abe’s time caused Bethany’s head to lower; her eyes finding the floor as they began to swell up with tears. She promised she wouldn’t get emotional over her situation; not when she knew there was a solution. But as the days passed by, her hopes of seeing the creature again faltered. “Hey, it’s a wedding. Cheer up.” Henry had excused himself just before the ceremony began – something about needing to handle business that didn’t concern the woman. But as he sat next to her holding tightly onto her hand, Bethany’s worries quickly faded as her warm skin reacted to his cold touch.

Flashing a faint smile his way, Bethany’s eyes found Abraham staring at her. Everyone stood from their seats, cheering on the new couple as they stepped down from the pedestal. Bethany offered her friend a return smile; though her facial expression showed something different. She felt betrayed by his disappearance, lonely from his absence. Or was it because the substitution for her brothers left her? Whichever it was, Bethany wasn’t able to focus on the reason as Henry directed her toward the back of the church where he found Abe beside his beautiful wife.

“Congratulations,” Henry spoke, catching Abraham’s attention. Bethany stood closely to Henry, her arm loosely connected with his. Abe noticed this, raising a brow to his former partner. Cautiously, the newlywed shook Henry’s hand as he introduced his beloved wife. A beautiful smile formed across her lips as Henry lightly took her hand, placing a tender kiss on the back of it.

“Heavens Mr. Sturgess, you’re as chilly as the winter wind,” the new Mrs. Lincoln commented, a light huff escaping her lips. Bethany looked up to Abraham as they exchanged glances, knowing full well why Henry’s skin was deathly cold to the touch.

“Henry – please,” he corrected, his eyes mesmerizing. “I’m afraid that’s a hazard of carrying one’s own bottle.” Nice save, Bethany mentally spoke, giving a small nod.

“Well you know what they say – ‘Cold hands, warm heart.’” The small group all laughed at her comment, Henry lightly shaking his head.

“Yes well, I highly doubt that.”

“Mr. Sturgess is a business associate who has recently fallen for my beloved cousin,” Abraham spoke, his voice lightly dripping with disgust. Ignoring his comment, Henry begged for a moment of the man’s time, taking a few steps away from the group – Bethany being pulled along with. Abraham excused himself from his wife and best friend while he walked with his former colleagues.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Abraham spoke, his voice hushed.

“Don’t you take that tone of voice with me!” Bethany quickly responded back, her finger pointing to the tall man. “You left me – abandoned me and you dare talk to me like that. I saved your ass how many times out there Lincoln? How many times did I sit with you in that sad excuse of an attic and listened to your sad childhood stories? I stopped all my own hunting for whatever it was that brought me here to help you and you want to speak to me as if it all meant nothing?” It was an outburst; one that Bethany had been desperately trying to hold in. But when Abraham questioned their presence, it hit a nerve with the woman; one no one wanted to be on.

While Abraham kept his gaze with the woman, his face slowly falling as he realized how bad he hurt his friend, Henry placed his hands on Bethany’s shoulder – his attempt in calming her. “Be cautious, Abraham.” Henry’s words were low and soft as he rubbed Bethany’s back. “One forgets how easily we can lose the most precious things.”

“They don’t even know who I am,” Abe spoke, his shoulders rising.

“It’s only a matter of time, Abe.” The two men stared at each other – what Bethany would have called a pissing contest. As she averted her eyes back and forth between them, she realized they were communicating with their eyes; their own language. “Be safe, ol’ friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this fic what feels like years ago. It is very dear to me and I plan on doing a sequel to this as well. Please leave kudos and/or any comments you'd like to make! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
